the girl next door
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck has just moved in and become friend with his negihbor tori, but when he finds out about her secret it just may cost him his life.


**_I do not own Victorious enjoy the story!_**

She heard the screams. Their cries for help. The evil laugh following soon after. Eventually the gasp. She was locked in a closet the whole time. Victoria Vega at age 12 listened to her mother and sisters death. Her father found her later in the closet. A few weeks later he lost it. His mental stability went down the drain. Then the pain began. She was hit and shoved and kicked and scratched by her mentally insane father. but he didn't know what she was going through. He didn't know that she had nightmares daily about her mother and sister. Only her friend Jade knew until he moved in. that day she wore white skinny jeans with a lime green tank top and a black jacket to cover the bruises. She was fixing him dinner when he heard the door.

"COMING" she screamed and opened the door and tilted her head in confusion until she remembered that neighbors were moving and un-tilted her head and smiled.

"I'm Beck I just moved in and wanted to say hi." Beck said.

"hi I'm Tori my dad is sleeping right now but you need help unpacking?" she asked.

"no I just finished." He replied.

"why don't I give you a tour of the neighborhood?" Tori asked and Beck nodded and Tori ran and slipped on her converse and went outside and they began to walk.

"so what's your life like?" Beck said and Tori tensed up. No one knows accept her best friend Jade and her boyfriend André.

"um it's interesting my dad is away a lot so I don't see him too often." Tori replied and smiled trying to hide the miserable pain she goes through every day.

"oh cool I live with my mom and sister Cat" Beck said and smiled at all the fun memories of his little sister.

"what's she like?" Tori said and sighed.

"oh she's something else. She is bubbly and ditzy but I love her to death and may or may not have scared away a few of her boyfriends." Beck said and both of them burst into laughter.

"seriously you scared them away?"Tori asked while Beck slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"four of them, not Cat never tells me who her boyfriends are anymore." Both laughed again.

"hey it's getting late we need to get back home" Tori said and with that they walked back to Tori's house.

"thanks for showing me around see you later." Beck said and Tori went inside and Beck walked across the street to his house.

3 weeks later.

Beck and Tori had grown close. He still didn't know about Tori being beaten at home until now. Tori had left her shade open and her father had just hit her over the head with a bottle. Beck watched from his yard where he was relaxing as Tori flew across her window and into their coffee table. He waited for her to get up but she didn't. After two minutes he ran over and found the spare key and unlocked it and ran and knelt down beside her. He picked her up and ran to his house since he was home alone. He set her on his bed and waited. A few minutes later she woke up. "b-b-beck where am i?"

"chill Tor your fine were at my place." Beck said. "what happened over there?"

"my dad has a short temper that's all." Tori said and sat up then she realized Beck had taken off her jacket.

"yeah considering the bruises on your arm." Beck said and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest trying not to cry out in pain."how long has he done this to you?"

"ummmm since my mom and sister died." Tori said quickly. Beck didn't know that Tori heard her mother and sister killed.

"how did they die?" Beck asked and she sighed. She trusted Beck and decided to give him an option.

"full or half?" Tori asked and looked away.

"full story" Beck said and she began.

"okay so me, my sister and my mom were all at the house when a guy broke in. my mom locked me in a closet and took my sister somewhere else but they never made it. I heard their cries for mercy and the gun shots. Then the evil laugh and a bit later the gasp of horror from my father. He eventually unlocked me and slowly went crazy you can't tell a soul what I just told you." Tori said and felt tears falling. Beck wiped them away with his thumb and cupped her face so he could look her in the eyes. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled.

" don't cry your okay now. No one is gonna hurt. I'm here to protect you. I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore." Beck said and Tori smiled and melted into Beck's embrace. Until they heard the loud sound of feet coming up the steps. Beck pulled Tori into his closet and memories flooded her mind of that day and she clung to Beck. The footsteps got louder as they got into Beck's room. They caught a glimpse of Tori's dad.

"CHILD COME OUT OR I SHOOT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND" Her father roared accompanied with a gunshot and glass shattering. Then the footsteps came to the closet and a jiggle of the doorknob. Her father then shot the lock and opened the door and smiled a twisted, evil, sickening smile as he found his daughter clinging to their neighbor huddled together in a closet. He pointed the gun at Tori and was about to pull the trigger when Beck attacked him pinning him to the ground. Then a gunshot rang out and Beck fell off of her father and her father walked out satisfied. Tori ran over beside Beck and saw his leg had been slashed and shot. She rolled him onto his back and called 911. After she hung up the tears began to flow.

"beck please don't die" she whispered then EMS arrived and sent him away in an ambulance with Tori riding along.

At the hospital

Tori paced back and forth waiting to find out about Beck then she heard his name called and she ran over. "how is he?"

"he's fine room 730b go" the doctor said and with that Tori ran and just before she got to his room she calmed herself down and poked her head in to see an alert Beck she smiled and spoke softly.

"hey" she said and walked in, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him. Beck gently grabbed her hand and smiled.

"hey Tor are you okay?" Beck asked and Tori laughed.

"I'm fine and you will be to." Tori said and Beck scooted over and Tori laid down beside him, Beck whispered something into her ear and she kissed him passionately. That was her way of saying yes.

The End


End file.
